1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sticky note pad that is re-attachable, more particularly to a sticky note pad having a stack of note sheets each of which is unlikely to warp and deform when the note sheet is torn off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sticky note pad 1 includes a plurality of note sheets 12, each of which has a back face coated with an adhesive layer 11 at a first end 122 of the back face. When tearing the note sheet 12 from the remaining note sheets 12, the tearing direction is from a second end 121 of the note sheet 12 that is distal from the adhesive layer 11 toward the first end 122 that is coated with the adhesive layer 11. During the tearing operation, the stress applied to the note sheet 12 accumulates at the first end 122 so that the second end 121 of the note sheet 12 becomes warped before the note sheet 12 is separated from the remaining note sheets 12. After the note sheet 12 is completely torn off, recovery of the note sheet 12 from warp is unlikely. Hence, after the note sheet 12 is stuck to an article, the second end 121 of the note sheet 12 tends to warp upwardly and may be folded when an external force is applied to the note sheet 12.
Furthermore, the warped note sheet 12 stuck to a page of a document is likely to fall off when an additional article, e.g., paper, is inserted into the same page of the document. The warped note sheet 12 is also likely to be attached to the inserted article.
Besides, the adhesive layer 11 is strip-shaped, and the covering area of the adhesive layer 11 is about 20% based on a surface area of the note sheet 12. It is well known that when the area of the adhesive layer 11 is increased, the adhesion of the note sheet 12 to an article can be improved. However, the amount of the adhesive for forming the adhesive layer 11 will be increased, accordingly.
Therefore, in order to overcome the warp problem and to reduce the amount of the adhesive without adversely affecting the adhesion ability of the note sheet 12, the conventional note pad 1 needs further improvement.